A Gentleman's Daughter
by GinevraEowynUndomiel
Summary: Elizabeth and Jane both married well and for love.  Lydia did not marry well and Wickam certainly didn't love her.  But what of Mary?  Does she become a spinster?  Does she find her perfect match?  Regency.  Rated T for later chapters.  R&R!
1. Chapter 1

_A Gentleman's Daughter_

_Elizabeth and Jane both married well and for love. Lydia did not marry well and Wickam certainly didn't love her. But what of Mary? Does she become a spinster? Does she find her perfect match? Regency era. Friendly reviews always welcome :) _

_

* * *

_"Well Mary and Kitty, your two older sisters have married better than anyone expected of the Bennet girls, and your youngest sister was as silly as ever in hers," Mr. Bennet said as they returned to Longbourn after the wedding breakfast.

Oh Mr. Bennet!" cried his wife, "all of our girls have and will marry well! Lizzy and Jane will be able to introduce Mary and Kitty to the best society in the country!"

"I believe this family is in need of a respite from weddings," Mr. Bennet replied, "What say you, Mary?"

"As no young men have approached me, I believe you will have your respite, Papa," she said, barely looking up from her novel.

* * *

Upon their return to Longbourn, Mary went right upstairs to her room (formerly Jane and Elizabeth's). She relished in finally having her own space away from her younger sisters. Kitty was tolerable, but Lydia had been unbearable. Under the guidance of the vicar, Mary had turned to Fordyce in the hopes of improving Lydia but to no avail.

Mary sighed, "Oh Lydia, I hope you know what you're doing."

Suddenly, a knock on the door disturbed her reverie.

"Mary, I'm going to town with Maria Lucas. Would you like to come?" Kitty asked timidly.

"I suppose" Mary replied, "I could use a trip to the bookshop."

The girls grabbed their hats and bonnets and set off for Meryton, meeting Maria Lucas along the way.

"Your sisters' wedding was just lovely this morning!" Maria gushed, "I only hope that I can marry as well as they have."

"So do I!" replied Kitty, "Mama thinks we should visit Lizzy when they are in Town for the season."

"The only thing that could bring me to town other than seeing Lizzy and Mr. Darcy would be the plethora of bookshops," Mary said with finality.

"Oh Mary," said Maria, "You're just like Charlotte. You'll be well into your twenties and have everyone thinking you'll be a spinster before you settle for a desperate vicar."

"I see nothing wrong with a man of the cloth," replied Mary, thinking of Mr. Collins.

As they entered Meryton, Kitty and Maria set off for the ribbon shop while Mary turned towards Barnes Booksellers.

"Good afternoon, Miss Bennet," said Mr. Barnes as she entered the shop, "Anything I can assist you with?"

"Do you have the newest Anne Radcliffe yet," she asked.

"Of course, as a matter of fact it just came in yesterday," he said. Turning to an assistant he said, "Robert, go in the back and get the Anne Radcliffe."

"Yes, uncle," said a young man with dark hair and warm brown eyes.

"That my sister's youngest son" said Mr. Barnes, turning to Mary. "As I have no sons and his brother is inheriting their father's business, I've agreed to apprentice him."

"That's very kind of you," Mary said, counting out the money to pay for the book.

"He's a good lad and is much happier here than he ever was in London," said Mr. Barnes, taking the money.

Robert returned from the storeroom. "Here you are, Miss Bennet, I hope you enjoy it," he said with a smile as he handed her the book.

"Thank you, Mr…." she paused.

"Noble, Robert Noble," he said.

"Well thank you, Mr. Noble, I hope you enjoy your stay in Meryton," she said.

As she left the shop and went to find Kitty and Maria, all she could think of was Robert Noble and his warm, brown eyes and gentle smile.

* * *

"Mary… Mary!" cried Kitty, "Have you been listening at all?"

"Wh—What?" Mary asked, slightly unhappy at having her thoughts interrupted.

"I was saying that the vicar has found his replacement for when he goes to London," Kitty said with an exasperated look, "Maria and I happened to meet him when we were in Sellard's."

"Oh really," said Mary, still annoyed at her younger sister.

"Well I thought you should know that Papa has invited him to dine with us this evening," said Kitty, also annoyed.

"Well I will be happy to meet the new vicar," said Mary, still thinking of Mr. Noble.

"Did I mention he's not six and twenty?" Kitty smiled.

"Does the new vicar have a name?" Mary asked, now interested.

"Edward Dickens from Surrey," Kitty said.

_Two young men in one day? I thought we were giving Papa a respite,_ Mary thought.

* * *

A/N: Thoughts? I really have a good feeling about this one, unlike my past attempts. So, I apologize to fans of my other stories. I'm stuck on those. Anyway, constructive criticism is always welcome, but no flames! If anyone would like to take an early guess as to which young man Mary will end up with, or if she will at all, feel free to leave it in a review


	2. Chapter 2

_A Gentleman's Daughter_

_Elizabeth and Jane both married well and for love. Lydia did not marry well and Wickam certainly didn't love her. But what of Mary? Does she become a spinster? Does she find her perfect match? Regency era. Friendly reviews always welcome _

"Oh, Mary!" cried Mrs. Bennet, "Why on earth are you wearing that old thing? Put on Lizzy's blue gown!"

Mary sighed. _I like this dress_, she thought. _It's comfortable and is the only one that I chose._

It was true. Every single one of her gowns and frocks had once belonged to Jane or Lizzy.

"Oh Kitty, hurry up! Mr. Dickens will be here any minute!" Mrs. Bennet cried as she hurried around the house.

Soon after, the four Bennets were settled in the drawing room awaiting the arrival of their guest. Mary and Mr. Bennet were both reading while Kitty and Mrs. Bennet looked around the room and sighed every few seconds.

Kitty sighed, "Oh, will he never come?"

"Calm yourself, Kitty my dear," said Mr. Bennet, not looking up from his book, "Getting yourself all worked up will not make him come any sooner."

"Oh, I suppose you're right, Papa," she sighed, turning to look out the window.

Suddenly, a man on a horse turned up the lane towards the house.

"He's here, he's here!" Kitty cried, running to the window.

A handsome blonde man handed the reins of his palomino to a waiting groom, and made his way up to the house. The Bennets could hear Hill in the entryway welcoming the young man and showing him into the drawing room.

"Mr. Dickens for you, Sir," she said with a bob before turning and closing the door behind her.

"Mr. Dickens," Mr. Bennet said, rising from his chair to greet the guest, "May I present my wife, Mrs. Bennet, my daughter, Miss Mary, and I believe you met our Kitty in town today."

"I did, sir," he replied, taking an empty seat, "I was on my way to explore the bookshop when we bumped into each other."

"Oh, I do so enjoy Mr. Barnes' shop," Mary said, "I was just in there this afternoon for the latest Anne Radcliffe when I met his nephew, Mr. Noble, whom he has taken on as his apprentice."

"How did you find your cottage, Mr. Dickens?" asked Mr. Bennet.

"I like it very much, sir," Mr. Dickens replied.

"I am sorry I could not offer you the parsonage as Mr. Pratt still plans to make use of it when he is not needed in town," said Mr. Bennet.

"Quite alright," said Mr. Dickens with a smile, "I've never been one for many servants." His eyes caught Mary's, and she was lost in their bright blueness.

"Anyway, I had heard that there were five Bennet daughters, yet there are only two currently present," he said, turning his gaze on Kitty, who blushed and giggled.

"Indeed, Mr. Dickens," said Mrs. Bennet happily, the two eldest have been lately married and the youngest a little while before."

"Well I am glad to have arrived before all the young women in town have been married off," he chuckled.

"I'm hoping for a reprieve from this marriage business," said Mr. Bennet, "It disrupts one's social circle."

"Oh, Mr. Bennet how can you say such things?" cried Mrs. Bennet, "Jane is just over in Netherfield, and Lydia and Lizzy have both promised to visit often."

"Speaking of that," said Kitty, "I just had a letter from Lizzy asking my to stay with her once they're settled at Pemberly."

"Oh Kitty, that's wonderful!" Mrs. Bennet cried, "You'll be in the company of some of the richest and most fashionable bachelors in all Derbyshire!"

Mary sighed to herself, _Apparently Lizzy and Mr. Darcy think I will end up a spinster just like everyone else does. No one ever thinks of plain Mary Bennet._

While Mrs. Bennet was fussing over Kitty and Mr. Bennet returned to his novel, Mr. Dickens came and sat by Mary.

"Are you all right, Miss Bennet?" he asked, "You seem a little out of sorts."

"I'm quite all right, sir, thank you," she replied with a small smile, getting lost in his deep blue eyes once again.

"Are you quite sure, madam?" he pressed.

Something about his eyes made her want to blurt everything out. "Only that Kitty has been invited to stay with our sister and brother-in-law in Derbyshire while I will be forced to stay at home and tend to Mama whenever she has an attack of nerves." She sighed, "No one ever remembers plain Miss Mary Bennet."

"Now that is no way to talk about a gentleman's daughter!" said Mr. Dickens with a laugh. "I've always believed that there is a woman for every man and a man for every woman. Do not give up hope yet."

The door of the drawing room opened, and Hill announced that dinner was ready.

"How do you like Meryton, Mr. Dickens?" asked Mr. Bennet once everyone had been served.

"I like it very much, sir," the young man replied, "I grew up in Surrey and studied at Cambridge, so never had much opportunity to experience true country life."

"Will you be going to the assembly next week?" asked Kitty.

"Well I suppose I must," Dickens replied with a chuckle, "A clergyman must set an example in his parish, and I should get to know my parishioners before I enter the pulpit."

"Will you dance?" asked Kitty.

"Why of course," he replied, "if both of the Miss Bennets will save me a dance."

"Goody!" cried Kitty.

"Mary sighed, "I'd be delighted, sir," she said politely.

"Then it is decided," Mr. Dickens replied with a gleam in his eyes.

A/N: Hello readers! I bring you Chapter 2 of _A Gentleman's Daughter_. Thank you for all of the lovely reviews! I really appreciate all of the advice and comments. I'm hoping to stick with this story unlike many of my other attempts (those who keep up with me know that this happens a lot where I start a story but get stuck). School starts for me this next week, so I'm not sure how often I'll be able to update, but I will try my best not to leave you all hanging.


End file.
